Perfection
by ahhelga
Summary: The Host by Stephenie Meyer. Ian takes initiative when he sees his best friend Wanda ogling her twin sister's boyfriend. And he does it effectively. No body snatchers here! Drabble-ish.


**Notes:** AU; no body snatching here! This is a one-shot/drabble-ish thing.

**Summary:** Ian takes initiative when he sees his best friend Wanda ogling her twin sister's boyfriend. And he does it effectively.

**Perfection  
By Ahhelga**

"What exactly do you see in him?" The voice was dripping with disdain, a rarity coming from the speaker. She had to look back at him to see if it was really him, her best friend, her _only_ friend other than family. Ian.

"He's just gorgeous is all," she said lightly, shrugging her shoulders to add effect. Though, she was never a great liar - unlike her sister, who seemed to be perfect at everything. Ian caught her inflection in her tone, and scowled. The corners of her mouth turned downward slightly at it. What was wrong with what she said? Jared _was _a gorgeous man; you'd be a fool not to see it. And apparently, Ian was a fool.

"That's ridiculous," he scoffed. "He isn't all that good looking. And it isn't like he deserves you."

Her frown deepened as she agreed. "Yeah, I'm not exactly Jared-worthy. Melanie is definitely more deserving of him. She's absolutely perfect. And prettier."

Ian caught her by surprised when he laughed - but it was short and dry. "Do you honestly think that, Wanda? You're _twins_, for God's sake; there's hardly any physical difference! And even if you were different looking, I'd say you're a heck of a lot prettier - at the very least on the inside."

She looked down, almost ashamed to meet him at the eyes. There was no way she could stop the heat rising to her face. Ian was too kind. Much, much too kind. She started listing the proof in her mind. He was insanely popular and sociable, yet he chose to be (best) friends with one of the loners. He gave her compliments (constantly). When she was lacking in the athletic or balance department, Ian was always there to pick her up if she needed help... and that was often. He also had the gentlest hands ever... But she wasn't sure if that counted as a kind factor.

However, the fact did bring her mind out of the gutter - again, since she was known to do that. Ian was now holding her hands firmly. Slowly, his fingers began to stroke hers. Her mind was reeling, and she felt dizzy now. What was going on? She never felt this way around Ian... It was a similar feeling, only slightly weaker, to when she was fantasizing about Jared.

"Wanda, you're hell of a lot more deserving than your sister for _anyone_." His voice was firm, and would have come off calm if it wasn't for the tremor in his breath as he said her name. That was the very breath that blew in her face that made her heart do laps. Her body felt overwhelmed, absolutely overwhelmed. She was sure that even if someone else took over her body, they'd feel it too.

"Ian –" she choked out, unsure of what to say, because her breath hadn't allowed her to take in enough air for any coherency. "I - uh..."

"Wanda, Jared is too stupid for his own good," he said dryly. "He doesn't see real perfection. He doesn't see..." Ian never finished. She pulled her hands out of his hold, and slowly grasped the sides of his tight face.

She was sure the oxygen in the room had to have dropped, because she was taking deep breaths, panting, unable to breathe. Ian was the same. Then, she pulled his face in, but that wasn't necessary because he pushed forward as well, and their lips met with consistency. His arms reached around her and pulled her close against his chest. Her hands, seemingly glued to his cheeks moments before, moved their way down his neck as a deep heat was moving within the both of them. Their kiss deepened.

And as they kissed, all thoughts of Jared and Melanie and perfection fled both of their thoughts. All she knew was that this felt good. So good.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Well, after finishing The Host yesterday, I couldn't help myself. I love, love, love Ian/Wanda... agh! I can't get over it! I'm in love with them. Not as much with Jared/Melanie, but it worked with this story here... Also, after rereading this, and reading the very little amount of fanfics of The Host, I felt compelled to write a story based loosely on this premise. It might be very fluffy. Oh well. I like fluffy. So, ah, if you're reading this, expect a similar multi-chaptered one (with plot!) in the future!

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


End file.
